requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
System Discussion page
Step By Step Taking Advantage of Exploits Use when: You want to destabilize a territory to take it away from someone else. Time: 1 hour of downtime, + 2 hours per roll, paid in advance; 16 hours of downtime Effect: Each crisis in a territory directly reduces the Face of the Kingpin. Kingpins who have so many crises in the area that their ratings equal the Control Rating of the territory become unbound from the territory. They're no longer considered the kingpin. 1. Create the Job, Find the Exploit: +request (Territory) Exploit= Inform the storyteller which territory you would like to spend time finding an exploit in, and the number of hours you're spending (3, 5, 7, etc). Give the storyteller your Wits + Investigation/Streetwise/Politics/Empathy dicepool, with any relevant modifiers for sites or other equipment being used. An exploit is a Crisis waiting to happen. Vampire Bill wants to take the Regional Playhouse from his peer, Debonair Rival. Debonair Rival controls Buckton, where the Regional Playhouse is, and is the Kingpin, with a Face score of 19, and no current crises in his territory. Vampire Bill has already investigated Buckton, and discovered these facts. So he +requests Buckton Exploit, and tells the Storyteller he's spending 9 downtime hours to make four rolls, at 9 dice, to find exploits. '' 2. The storyteller will check to see if you can pass through this territory unnoticed. The storyteller will roll your dicepool and add the results to the job, and inform the relevant parties if the Risk of Exposure is failed. ''Shaalwyd rolls Bill's 9 dice four times, getting 2, 3, 3, and 3 successes, resulting in 3 discovered exploits. (One per 3 successes, like all investigation rolls) 3. The storyteller will generate the exploit once you've made the requisite 3 successes on your investigation roll. You may roll any relevant dicepool to create the crisis, with your successes setting the rating. Failure to create a crisis automatically alerts the kingpin of your meddling. Success causes the crises to spawn, and immediately reduces the Kingpin's face by the rating of the crisis. Mysterious Tradition Possession: One of the local kindred has been possessed by the spirit of some ancient vampire, demanding that childer be 'properly schooled' in the traditions. While this has yet to manifest in a public manner, this discovery could be exploited to create a kerfuffle. Neighborhood Seizure Arson: In order to lower property prices in Buckton, one of the local city councilors has plans on his hard-drive to just 'burn it down'. What would it really take to nudge him into getting those fires burning? Police Violence: One of the Buckton cops is seriously racist. He's overheard making comments about 'getting rid of the monkeys', and he seems on the verge of exploding. '' ''Knowing that Debonair Rival has friends in the police force, it seems too easy for him to turn off the problem with the racist cop. Vampire Bill decides instead to act on the Neighborhood Arsonist waiting to happen. Vampire Bill decides that in order to convince the councilman to set these fires, he's just going to do that. Convince him. He rolls his Manipulation + Persuasion (8 dice), with 9 again, since he's such a persuasive bastard, and he gets 5 successes! He creates a Rating 5 arson problem in Buckton, which will be a serious issue that Debonair Rival has to address, since it immediately reduces his Face by 5, to 14. Taking Control Taking Control of a Territory Use when: You want to take control of a territory. Time: LOTS Effect: You choose a territory you want to control, move in, and then take it over. The territory becomes yours, and you gain full access to all bonuses and sites in the territory, except feeding grounds. Claiming territory doesn't give you any -rights-, but it does give certain powers. 1. Select a territory: There's lots, I'll wait here while you choose. 2. Be Hardcore: Only hardcore characters can control territory. 3. Create the job; Identify the Kingpin: +request Control (Territory)= And then begin your investigation of the territory. Your first investigation should be against the Kingpin. Vampire Bill wants to take over Sutton. He puts in his job (Control Sutton) and begins with an investigation action against the kingpin, putting in 5 hours so he gets two rolls. Though he gets 3 successes on his first Wits + Empathy roll, finding the information he needs, his five hours are still spent in investigating Sutton's Kingpin. Because he is investigating a character, he has to send the Storyteller his 9 dice pool, and the storyteller applies the Kingpin's resistance of 2 (streetwise) to the roll. Vampire Bill now knows that Sutton's Kingpin is Martin Rush, an NPC who is the head of the Sutton Preservation Society. Rush has a Face of 0. 4. Remove the Kingpin: Reduce the local kingpin to 0 face, and/or run him off the territory. Vampire Bill goes to have a chat with Rush, but finds out that Rush is a waste of both time, and space. He hasn't got the chops to fix the problems in his neighborhood, and basically is just a loudmouth with a platform to scream from. Had Rush been an actual asset, or actually trouble, Vampire Bill might have had to onscreen chase him off the territory, or cause more problems in the area to reduce his face. As it is, he just decides to go around the fool. 5. Search for Crisis: This is standard investigation, and handled under investigation. For each three successes you receive, you'll discover another crisis, that will open up new possibilities for you to gain face. Vampire Bill rolls his Wits + Empathy repeatedly, scoring up 21 successes, an even 7 problems. Sadly, there are only six crises in Sutton. A drug lab being run out the back of the bakery, a monster eating dead animal carcasses behind the pound, and a greedy local business man bullying his neighbors into selling their property for cheap, a real estate development that wants to tear down a beloved local park, and a crack den contested by cops and robbers. 6. Solve Crises: Each crisis will be paired with a task or tasks needed to complete it. You may roll Strength + Intimidation in an extended roll and need 4 successes. You may need to fight a combat against a monster. You may need to roll Manipulation + Persuasion at -5 and simply succeed. Whatever the requirement, the risk levels paired with them will allow you to judge whether or not you're in the right place for the issue to be solved, and once solved, you will gain the rating of that crisis in Face for that territory. Thus a character will have Kingpin Status and Face in multiple territories at once. Vampire Bill solves each of the crises in the territory, one by one, gaining face until he is only 3 short of the Control Rating of Sutton. '' 7. Mop Up: Mop up is easy. Every four hours of downtime spent allows a single simple roll to be made with Presence + Socialize. Every success while there are no crises in a territory raises your face by 1. When you meet the control rating of the territory, you're done. ''Vampire Bill swans around the sites of Sutton, 'checking in' and being friendly with the locals, who see him and mention how much nicer it has gotten in Sutton since he arrived. In no time at all he makes the Presence + Socialize rolls to acquire the 3 successes he needs, and becomes the Kingpin of Sutton, gaining access to all non-feeding-ground sites in the territory and letting him use the full ratings and modifiers for feeding and such, as well as letting him sub-let sections of his territory to tennants and serfs.